Lovers from Two Different Worlds
by JMB0123456789
Summary: Please Note: All characters in this story BELONG to Sega. I am NOT Sega.
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>_The New Beginning

Around six years have passed when our hero, Sonic and co., defeated the Metarex. Now everything was back to normal, or was it. Sonic's "little brother", Miles 'Tails' Prower, wasn't himself lately. Everyone noticed this and knew what was wrong. Six years ago, during their time with the Metarex, Tails had fallen in love with an alien girl (whose species is known as a Seedrian) named Cosmo. The little guy was too afraid to admit his love to her but in the end, she was gone. The Matrex had an upper lead into controlling the galaxy, and the only way to defeat them was to fire the Sonic Power Canon, at Cosmo. Cosmo had trapped the leader of the Metarex, and Tails had said his tearful farewell. After he fired and destroyed the Metarex, Sonic found a White Seed that might have been the last thing to remind Tails of his lost love. So he's a totally different guy now, not the same preppy two tailed fox he used to be. Everyone wishes there was a way to help Tails, but the only thing that could help Tails now would have to be a miracle.

Now, Tails spends most of his free time in his work shop, or basically all his time there, just to get his mind off Her. Every day has been torture to the little fox, but he makes it through without his soul dieing. He always waters the White Seed Sonic found, and now, it has turned into a beautiful rose bush with a single rose on top. Tails remembers how she always loved roses, and how they wished to have more time together, especially Tails. Tails just walking out of his house when Sonic shows up to talk to him.  
>"Hi Sonic," Tail greeted," what are you doing," he asked.<br>"I just wanted to see if you were okay, and Amy would have pounded me if I didn't come to see you," he exclaimed. "Well how've ya been little buddy?"  
>"Not too shabby these days," Tail answered. "Just wish Cosmo was around."<br>Sonic started to get uneasy with his "little brother". He said," Don't worry about it; what she did was for the greater good. She wanted the Galaxy to be a safer place."  
>Tears started to form in the young fox's eyes. "But why," he asked," why?"<p>

Sonic patted Tails' back as he cried onto his shoulder. When Tails shedded the last of his tears, Sonic said," I'll see ya later buddy, got to meet Amy for a date. Catch ya later." And with that he was gone, so Tails left to his workshop to work on the gizmos and gadgets he has, just to pass the time. Tails finished with his things today and look at his clock. It said 8:49, so he thought,' I guess I'll go and get some shut-eye.' Tails proceeded to his front door, instead of the back, to check on the rose bush. But when he got there, the bush was dead. Shocked in horror he ran up to the dead bush and a tear could be seen from his eye. Just then he noticed a sound of a thump being heard in his room. He ran upstairs so fast because of all the anger building up inside him, thinking someone might have killed Her rose bush.

When he got into his bedroom he saw someone he thought he'd never have seen again, Cosmo passed out on the floor seeming exhausted. He froze in both shock and joy, then quickly picked her up, bridle style, and lay her on his bed. With all the excitement, Tails realized something, SHE WAS NAKED! Tails quickly covered her body and made sure she was ok. After a while, Tails had studied her body's shape and made her an almost exact replica of her former clothing, but different in size since she seems to have grown a bit. He made her same silky green dress, only out of cloth not leafs, and her white stockings and shoes. He left the cloths on the bed next to her, then proceeded to the guest bedroom and went to sleep.

What happened? How did Cosmo get back? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_  
><span>The Reunion<span>


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

_**Chapter 2**_  
><span>The Reunion<span>

Tails awoke from his sleep and went to check on Cosmo. She was still asleep, so he decided to go make breakfast for the both of them. By the time he finished, Cosmo woke up from her deep slumber. As she lifted her head, she looked aroud curiously. When she noticed the cloths, however, she realized they were for her and decided to try her new cloths on. As she approched the door, she saw someone standing there.  
>"TAILS!" she yelled in excitement. She started toward him. She was then greeted by him opening his arms as they then held each other in a warm embrace. They stood there for what seemed like hours, just hugging. After a while, Cosmo did something Tails would have never expected her to do. She looked Tails in the eyes and, in a quick motion, kissed him, and Tails loved it. He then kissed back and then all of a sudden, Cosmo stopped and began to blush a deep, deep red.<br>Tails wondered why she stopped so suddenly so he asked," Why'd you stop? It felt nice."  
>Her face then faded the red when she now knew he enjoyed it. "I just wanted to hear your voice again," She answered, and then they went into another deep kiss, this time with more passion.<p>

The kiss broke for the need of air as the two looked into each other's eyes.  
>Tails then asked," You want some breakfast. I prepared it for us, mainly you."<br>"Sure. I am pretty hungry," she answered.  
>They then went to the dining room in which they ate their breakfast. When they finished, Cosmo got the dishes and started to wash them, but Tails stopped her.<br>"Let me take care of this Cosmo."  
>"But you can't do it all by yourself," she exclaimed. Tails testified," You don't need to do this. You just go to the living room and watch TV okay?"<br>"Okay," she said," but just one question, what's TV?" Tails, forgetting that she was an alien, said," I'll tell you later, just go and sit on the couch." She then said okay and left to the living room. After a while, Tails heard Cosmo scream. He rushed into the living room and saw that she was up to the TV.  
>Tails asked," What's wrong Cosmo?"<br>Cosmo started in a low, shaky tone," These people are stuck in this weird box!"  
>Tails sighed in relief and explained," They're not stuck, it's just a video. That's a TV."<br>"Oh," said Cosmo as she then relaxed. Then Tails got back to the dishes.

When Tails was done washing he went to talk to Cosmo. "So Cosmo, want to go talk to the others?"  
>"I want to spend a bit more time with you Tails," she wined.<br>"That has to wait for now. Right now we need to get Amy to take you to you mall so you can get some new cloths."  
>"Okay, but what's a mall," she asked.<br>"It's a place where you buy things."  
>"K," She said in a happy voice. "So what are you going to do now?"<br>Tails answered," I'm going to call Amy and Sonic to come over and you and Amy will go to the mall, while Sonic and me stay here. Okay?"  
>"Okay." And with that, Tails went to the phone and called Amy. Sonic was the first to show up and Amy was right behind him.<p>

"WHERE IS SHE!" they both said in an excited tone.  
>"I'm right here," Cosmo said.<br>"COSMO!" they both shouted in joy as their friend was back.  
>"We can catch up later, okay? Amy can you take Cosmo to the mall please?" Tails asked.<br>"Sure. We can go now," Amy replied. And so, Amy and Cosmo went on their little shopping spree and Sonic and Tails did their usual 'Plane Check and Test'. When the girls got back, Tails greeted them.  
>"Hey. Sonic went home already."<br>"Aww," Amy groaned," And I wanted him to see my new dress."  
>"Well go home and show it to him Amy," Cosmo said.<br>"Hey good idea. See ya later, Tails, Cosmo," Amy blurted, then ran off.  
>"It's getting dark, maybe we should get to bed. Is that alright with you?" Tails asked.<br>"It's fine by me," Cosmo answered. The couple then went upstairs.

"You can sleep in the guest room, Cosmo," Tails said.  
>"K. Goodnight, Tails," Cosmo said in a low voice.<br>"Goodnight, Cosmo." Tails then went to bed and lied down. A few minutes later, Tails notice Cosmo sneaking up to his bed. She then laid down next to him and scooted close.  
>Tails then asked," What are you doing, Cosmo?"<br>Cosmo was shocked to have been noticed and blushed.  
>"I just wanted to sleep with you tonight, is all." Tails, without saying a word, held Cosmo close. He said," Okay, but just for tonight." And with that they drifted off to sleep.<p>

What's going to happen next? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_The Party


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

_**Chapter 3**_  
><span>The Party<span>

When Tails and Cosmo woke up, they were surprised by all of their friends. Everyone was there, even the Chaotix, and they had put up a 'Welcome Back Cosmo' banister. Tails saw that Cosmo had a tear in her eye, and Tails gave her a heart-filled, warm hug. She felt so happy that all of her friends did all of this just for her. Later, Tails and Sonic was playing pin the tail on the fox, Amy, Cream, and Cosmo were talking, The Chaotix, Knuckles, and Rouge were playing poker (and Rouge was wining).  
>(Knuckles thoughts) 'That dreaded bat. She keeps winning every game. But I'll get 'er.'<br>"Alright boys, I win again. Show me the money," Rouge gloated.  
>"Ugg," every groaned.<p>

Over to Amy, Cream, and Cosmo, they're just talking.  
>"So Cosmo," Cream asked," How is it like living with Mr. Tails?"<br>"It's very wonderful," Cosmo answered," He's very nice and does everything for me."  
>"That doesn't sound like Tails at all," Amy interrupted.<br>The girls then looked over at Sonic and Tails as they were playing. Tails then ran into the wall as he tried to pin the tail on the fox poster. When he lifted the blindfold from his eyes, he saw Cosmo looking at him, so he blushed red and looked down a bit. Cosmo saw this and chuckled. Sonic then came to Tails and said," Don't get embarrass Tails, we all mess up at this game sometimes."  
>"I don't see why he's so nice when we're alone, but when we're in a crowed or have friends nearby, he acts so shy sometimes. I just don't get it," Cosmo explained.<br>"Hmm," Amy mumbled.  
>The girls then went into a deep thought and were thinking for many minutes.<br>The girls' then stop thinking for a moment when Tails came over to ask," Hey Cosmo, I think it's time for everyone to go, don't you think?"  
>"I don't know. What do you think Amy," Cosmo asked.<br>Amy yawned." I am pretty tiered," she replied.  
>"Can't we stay a bit longer? Please Mr. Tails," Cream pleaded.<br>"I don't know, what do you think Cosmo," Tails asked.  
>"I do enjoy the company, I guess a little longer," Cosmo answered.<p>

Cream shouted in joy as they could now stay. For a while, they just kept doing what they were doing, mainly because there was nothing much to do at the time. Every now and then, Cosmo would look over at Tails and would start to wonder. Wonder about why Tails gets shy when he's with her when friends are around. Eventually, she grew worried because she thought that it's her fault that he's so shy most of the time. She went up to the bedroom and started to weep in sorrow. The first thing that Tails could have guessed is that Cosmo was feeling bad. So he went upstairs, unknowingly going into the room to find her crying. Tails quickly moved by her side to see why she was crying.

Tails asked in worry," Cosmo, what's wrong?"  
>Cosmo didn't answer. Tails grow more worried than before. He didn't know why she was crying, nor the fact she won't tell him. Tails didn't just not like Cosmo crying, he hated it. So, without hesitation, Tails picked Cosmo's head up from the pillow and gave her a kiss. Cosmo didn't understand why he was so shy then, and now he's kissing her. Although she wanted to ask him why, but she then melted into the kiss and the two sat there silent. They looked into each other's eyes. Tails asked," Why were you crying, Cosmo?"<br>"I thought the only reason you were shy was because of me," Cosmo wept out.  
>"Cosmo, never blame yourself for something that involves me okay. You are the only thing that makes me happier that the sun, or Amy when Sonic kisses her."<p>

Cosmo chuckled at the fact that Tails used Amy as an example, but also felt bad for seeing Tails angry.  
>"I'm sorry Tails," Cosmo explained.<br>In return, Tails gave Cosmo a hug, a kiss, and said," It's okay, just don't blame yourself for anything anymore, okay?"  
>Cosmo smiled and replied," Okay, Tails, I won't."<br>The two then went back downstairs to get back into the party. After everyone left and the place was a total wreck, Tails and Cosmo started to clean up a bit. Sometimes, Cosmo would bump into Tails by accident, and they'd just laugh. When they finished cleaning the dishes and table, they went upstairs.  
>When they got to Tails' room, however, Cosmo asked a peculiar question.<br>"Tails, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
>Tails was a little confused, but in the end he agreed and they went and laid down. Cosmo wanted to snuggle, but she didn't want to Tails' reaction be negative. Just as she finished the thought, Tails pulled her closer and held her in his arms. Cosmo then took the opportunity and scooted closer and buried her face in his soft chest fur. Tails giggled as she did this, but let her have her way. They then said their goodnights, and went to sleep.<p>

What's going to happen next, find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_  
><span>The Return of an Old Enemy<span>


	4. Chapter 4 The Return of an Old Enemy

_**Chapter 4**_  
><span>The Return of an Old Enemy<span>

Tails and Cosmo wake up early in the morning, giving them time together. They just ate breakfast, washed dishes, and then watched TV. When their TV show was on commercial, someone knocked on the door. Tails went to answer the door and Amy was standing right there.  
>"Hey Tails," Amy greeted," where's Cosmo?"<br>"She's on the couch. Do you want to come in?"  
>"No I just wanted to see if Cosmo wanted to go to the mall," she exclaimed.<br>"Oh, okay. I'll go ask her." Tails left the door and into the living room. Tails walked up to Cosmo and asked," Hey, Cosmo, Amy wants to know if you want to go to the mall with her."  
>"Sure tell her I'll be right out," she replied. Tails then went back to the door and told Amy. Cosmo and Amy then left after Cosmo got dressed.<p>

Now Tails was alone. Minutes passed by before Tails decided to go to his workshop and work on the extornado. He worked on the engine, then the wings, then the chaos emerald holder, AND THEN he took it out for a test flight. After all was over and done with, Tails found himself with nothing left to do. He went back to watching TV for hours, when he saw Amy and Cosmo on TV. A man in a black coat had Cosmo in his hands as he nearly ran faster than Sonic, in which who he was running from. Tails quickly got up from the couch and ran straight out the door. In just minutes, Tails was in sight of most citizens around the mall, and just like that, Tails was running faster than Sonic. In, what seemed like slow motion, Sonic turned his head to see Tails' head down and a small black aura surrounding his body. Just then, Tails caught up with the man and grabbed Cosmo. The man then turned around to see Tails with the dark aura even bigger now. Tails then picked the man up, with one hand around the man's neck, and lifted him up in the air.

"Tails don't," Sonic shouted.  
>"No Tails please don't do it," Amy shouted. Tails was too far gone in the anger that surrounded him.<br>"Who are you, and why did you try to get Cosmo? Tell me," Tails threatened.  
>"I won't tell you anything," he gagged. "You may have destroyed my master but I with avenge his death, by first eliminating the White Seed." Tails remembered the only people who called Cosmo 'White Seed', the Matrex. His grip then got harder and was nearly choking Matrex spy to death.<br>Tails said in an evil tone," If you, or any one of your kind come anywhere near Cosmo, I'll kill you." He then started choking him even harder before Cosmo yelled," Please don't Tails. I don't want violence." And with that, Tails dropped the Matrex spy and the dark aura left the presence. Tails then ran over to Cosmo and gave her a hug, not leaving his eyes off of the man. The man then ran off into the distance.

After all of that, Tails and Cosmo returned home, and Tails gave Cosmo a kiss.  
>He said," I want you to know that no one is going to hurt you. I love you too much to lose you again."<br>Cosmo cried tears of joy as she was held in his arms. "I love you too Tails," Cosmo said in a low happy tone. The two then went to Tails' bedroom and they fell asleep.

Why has the Matrex returned? What is there porous for being her? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_  
><span>The beginning of the New War


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning of a New War

_**Chapter 5**_  
><span>The Beginning of a New War<span>

Tails had his work cut out from him. Instead of working on his gizmos, he spent much, no ALL of his time with Cosmo. He had lost her once, but he wasn't going to let that happen again. Cosmo never really minded much since she loved him, but felt very sad in a way. She loved the attention he was giving her, but she didn't like how Tails did nothing BUT watch her and do nothing else. He'd stay up all night just to guard her, he would go out with her and Amy to the mall, and if she didn't go anywhere, neither did he. It's not like he did it to protect her, he followed her to spend more time with her, just in case something did happen to her. So right now, Tails, Amy, and Cosmo are at the mall.

Amy and Cosmo went to go check out some dresses. Amy looked for something pink, as usual, and Cosmo didn't really know what to look for.  
>So she walked over to Tails and asked," Hey Tails, what would look better on me?"<br>"Anything would look good, no great on you Cosmo," he replied. She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went to look for cloths. After a while, Cosmo came out of the dressing room and Tails nearly lost his jaw when his jaw dropped. She came out with a dark blue dress and with small, but noticeable, ruby pendants around the waist of the dress. She noticed this and just giggled. Tails blushed a little but still felt embarrassed because he was just staring at her. So from that point, Cosmo knew that he liked the dress, and so… she bought it. Once they left the mall, Amy decided to run strait home, so she can show Sonic her new dress, so Tails and Cosmo walked to the park. They then sat on a bench and chatted for a while.

After that, they left toward home. Tails took Cosmo in the house, bridle style, and took her upstairs. He lay her down on his bed, but she fell asleep in his arms. So after countless hours of watching her, he, too, lie down next to her and fell asleep. Cosmo was the first to wake up (since she didn't stay awake for her loved one to try and protect him) and kissed Tails on the cheek. Then she happily went downstairs to make them breakfast. When Tails awoke, however, he wasn't as happy as Cosmo when he didn't see her in the bed. He rushed downstairs to find her eating the made breakfast. He then sat down at the table, relieved to find her eating and not token away or hurt.

After they ate, Tails and Cosmo left to go see Sonic and Amy. When they arrive, however, they couldn't find either of them. So they started walking around, asking people if they have seen Sonic and Amy. They found Sonic with Amy at a chili-dog wagon and watched as they ordered. So Tails and Cosmo went up to order next. Sonic saw Tails and stopped to say hello.  
>"Hey, Tails how are ya?" Sonic greeted.<br>"Good, just wanted to see if you and Amy wanted to go on a double date tonight," Tails said. Sonic and Amy took a silent minute to think about the question. Eventually, they agreed and they went their separate ways to get ready for the night.

When Tails and Cosmo got home, Cosmo tried to go and take a shower but, Tails wouldn't let her.  
>"Tails, can I please take a shower. I want to get ready," she said.<br>"I'm not taking any chance. Even just taking a shower could put you at risk," he protested.  
>"Then take a shower with me."<br>"Wait, WHAT!"  
>" Take a shower with me."<br>"I..I..I can't. You're a girl, Cosmo, and I'm a boy. You can't do that."

After arguing for a little bit, Tails had no choice but to agree. So as Cosmo got undressed, Tails and turn and turned the nob to start the shower. Tails got in and went to the back and told Cosmo to get in the front and not to turn around. She did as she was told and they took a shower. When the shower was over, Tails went to call Sonic, and Cosmo went to get her fancy blue dress. Again, Tails' jaw nearly fell off when he saw her in that dress and she'd just giggle.

So they started out of the when the Matrex spy came back and abducted Cosmo and left. Tails filled with anger, tried to get him, but decided to call Sonic first. After the call, Sonic, Tails, and Amy left after the Matrex spy.

Will Tails and co. be able to stop the Matrex spy? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_  
><span>The Battle Begins<span>


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle Begins

_**Chapter 6  
><strong>_The Battle Begins

Tails and Sonic left first and Amy went to tell the others. Amy went to Knuckles place first, then The Caotix Detective Agency, then lastly Dr. Eggman's Base. By the time she reached Eggman, however, Sonic and Tails have tracked down the Matrex Spy to an abandoned old shack of a house. Tails was about to barge in when Sonic stopped him.  
>"If you want to save her you have to wait. We can't just go barging in," Sonic explained.<br>"We can't just sit here. She could be in da…" Tails was cut off when Sonic shushed him. Tails and Sonic got silent, listening to anything that made noise. About a minute passed when they saw Eggman arrive with Amy, Knuckles, and the Caotix. When everyone was ready, they rushed the door and found themselves inside.

When they were inside, however, they noticed that the door had a steel door in front of it. Eggman then tried to destroy it, but it was useless. After that, Sonic and Co. left inside the old house, in search for Cosmo and the Matrex Spy. They were stuck in some traps and sometimes, Tails would know about them. But something reminded of Tails of this place and the house reminded Tails of a place he remembered when he was young. But whatever it was, it kept them alive from every trap that was there.

When Tails and Co. got to the middle of the somewhat big house, they find Cosmo in a chamber of some sort. Tails immediately leaped onto the chamber device, and started banging on the glass, trying to break it, but it was no use. The group then started to hear a voice, laughing madly. Tails didn't like the look of things, especially for Cosmo's sake. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails started beating the chamber, almost breaking the engine and making it explode. When Knuckles did break the glass to the chamber, Tails quickly grabbed Cosmo, picking her up bridle style, and ran back through the maze of the house.

But when they finally thought it was over, a robot of the Matrex appeared and started to attack. Left to defend Cosmo, Tails flew, using his twin tails, to a hole in the roof. Sonic and co. followed after destroying the robot and fled back to Tails' house. Tails lay Cosmo down on his bed, got out his medical supplies, and started to check her, making sure she wasn't injured. After the little 'checkup', Tails had found an opened wound on her arm. He grabbed some bandages from his medical kit and rapped it up.

But then, a loud crash was heard in the front yard. Sonic and the others when to check it out while Tails stayed with Cosmo, just in case the crash was a Matrex and had to defend Cosmo. Now over to Sonic, he and the rest were facing off against a large human-like robot.  
>It said," Hand over the White Seed or suffer the consequences'."<br>"There's no way you're getting Cosmo," Sonic shouted. The robot then swung his arm and started to attack. But Sonic was too fast to get hit as he ran up the side of the robots' arm and started to attack himself. Knuckles joined in with Amy, Knuckles using Shovel Claw on the right leg, and Amy hammering away with her Piko-Piko hammer on the left. Eggman running for cover, being the 'big, bad' scientist he was, then disappearing altogether.

The robot kept attacking with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy wearing down. Sonic had 6 out of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but when the robot knocked over a tree, the 7th Emerald was there, hiding underneath the roots. Sonic then jumped off the robot and grabbed the Emerald and trance formed into Super Sonic. Then, in a flash, Super Sonic obliterated the robot in one blow. He then dissented to the ground, and returned to his original form, then left to check on Tails and Cosmo.

But when he got up there, he found Tails on the floor, Cosmo still in the bed, and…Eggman! Sonic then questioned him.  
>"Eggman," Sonic shouted," What did you do?"<br>"Why you and your little slackies dilly-dallied with the bozo, I came in here to find Tails knocked out, and just in time to stop that Matrex Spy from taking Cosmo," he exclaimed. Sonic then picked Tails and lay him down next to Cosmo. Instantly, Cosmo scooted closer to Tails and cuddled him. Sonic and Eggman then took their leave and told the others that everything was okay. Then everyone left.

Is Tails alright? What will happen next? Find out on  
><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_  
><span>Finally…Double Date Time<span>


	7. Chapter 7 Finally Double Date Time

_**Chapter 7  
><strong>_Finally…Double Date Time

Tails awoke to find Cosmo cuddled up to him. He wanted to check on her, wanting to make sure she was okay. He slowly scooted away from Cosmo, but every time he did, Cosmo would scoot closer. Eventually, she woke up to find herself separated from Tails. He was in the shower and she was still in bed. She got up left to the kitchen, where she started to work on breakfast. When Tails dried off, he when down stairs to find Cosmo cooking a awesome breakfast. He snuck over to her and kissed her. She blushed a little, not knowing who, or why she was being kissed. When she turned to see it was Tails, her blush faded away and continued cooking.

Cosmo finished breakfast, she and Tails ate, washed dishes, and Tails left for the phone. He looked up Sonic's number and dialed it on the phone. He heard a few beeps before Amy picked up.  
>"Hello?" she asked.<br>"Hey, Amy. I was wondering if you and Sonic were still up for the double date," he said.  
>"Sure we'll meet you at town square, okay?"<br>"Aren't you going to ask Sonic first?"  
>"I'll tell him later, see ya Tails."<br>"Bye." He hung up and left to Cosmo.

Time seemed to fly by as the time for the date was upon them. Sonic and Amy went into a fancy restaurant, hand in hand, and Tails and Cosmo followed, Cosmo under Tails' arm. They instantly got a free seat (One: not 'free'. they had to pay. Two: the only reason they got the seat instantly is because they ARE famous after all. Duh) and ordered. Sonic was the first to order then the others.  
>"Just like Sonic. His stomach is as fast as he is when it comes to ordering," Amy whispered to Cosmo, and they giggled. It was true but the odd thing was, when they got their food, Sonic took his time to eat. A conversation was started to pass time, but fell short when they finished their food and left. Tails and Cosmo was about go to sleep when Cosmo asked," Did you really mean what you said Tails?"<br>"Of course I did Cosmo. I love you. Good night."  
>"I love you too, Tails. Good night," Cosmo yawned out as she kept thinking about what Tails said during the date.<p>

What was it that Tails said? Find out on  
><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** 8****  
><strong>Tails Gets Pissed


	8. Chapter 8 Tails Gets Pissed

**_Chapter 8_**

Tails Gets Pissed

She dreamed without a worry in the world. She was sitting a crossed from two shadows that looked liked Sonic and Amy. She sat with fork in hand, candles lit, and beside her, was Tails, in his freshly steamed tux. As she dreamed, she realized that this was the double date that she had just had not even a day ago.  
>"Cosmo?" Tails said.<br>"Ya?" she replied.  
>"I love you with all my heart, and I promise that you won't get hurt anymore. You deserve more than what you got when we fought the Metarex," Tails had said.<br>'Even though it is just a dream, it still feels just as real' Cosmo thought in her dream. The rest of her dream was a blur as for all she can remember was that part of their date. She woke up to the sound of a crash in the kitchen. She looked around the room to find that Tails was not with her.  
>'Oh no,' Cosmo thought,' It's probably that Metarex Spy, or a robber, or...or.' Confused and scared, Cosmo ran down stairs to see Tails sweeping up some broken glass.<br>"Oh, good morning," he greeted with a smile,"Heh, clumsy me right. I'm sorry if I woke you." The poor fox had yet to see the fear that was just on her face.  
>"I thought some one was in here. I thought it was that Metarex Spy, I thought..." she was interrupted by Tails pulling her close. What seemed like a clueless two tailed fox, now turned into a warm caring person.<br>"I told you already. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it till I die," Tails soothed out in a whisper, it sent a weird, but a calming chill down her spine. She returned the embrace she was receiving and whispered," Thank you Tails."

With that out of the way, Tails and Cosmo got ready for the day. Amy came to pick Cosmo up, then Sonic came and felt like 'ease dropping' is what he called it.  
>"Following people isn't ease dropping, it stalking," Tails would remind him. But he liked 'ease dropping' on his friends sometimes and Sonic helped him.<br>"So who's going to be our victim today, buddy?" Sonic snickered with a eerie feeling in the air.  
>"Well..." Tails thought for a moment," how about the girls, Amy and Cosmo?"<br>"Perfect!" Sonic shouted," Lets go now."  
>"Hold on. What will happen to us if they find out what we're doing?" Tails asked with fear in his voice. The thought of Amy mad at him was bad enough because she could smack the dog taste out of him with her hammer. And Cosmo. What about her? What would she do? What would she say? It was over a minute of silence before Sonic said," Don't worry about it. If they find out, I'll take the blame. I'll say 'Well it's my fault. don't be mad at Tails. I convinced him to go. If anyone needs to take a blame, it's me.'," Sonic said it like he was saying it after they got caught or something.<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Amy won't stay mad at me very long, and with my confession, Cosmo will be mad at me, not you."<br>"Fine, I'll do it. But we do it my way, got it?"  
>"Sure. I don't care as long as we get some fun out of it," Sonic shouted as he raced to the door," C'mon. Let's go already."<br>"I bet I'll beat you there," Tails bloated as he rushed past Sonic.  
>"You think so?" With that, Sonic and Tails chased Amy and Cosmo to the mall.<p>

Meanwhile, in a shop in the downtown mall, Amy and Cosmo were trying on different dresses in a Macy's department.  
>"Cosmo, you look beautiful," Amy squealed," I think Tails will think so too."<br>"Um... You think so?" asked a nervously curious Cosmo. The thought of Tails flaunting all over her like Amy does with Sonic was weirdly amusing.  
>"No. I <em>know<em> so." Amy then bought the dress and the girls proceeded to a nearby photo booth for some fun.  
>"I really don't think this is a good idea, Sonic," Tails complained.<br>"Don't worry," Sonic reassured," we just need to follow the rules of ease dropping."  
>"Stalking, Sonic, stalking."<br>"Whatever. Anyway, we need to stay, at least 15ft. away to not get caught. Hey, where did they go?" Both looking left and right, neither Tails nor Sonic could find Amy and Cosmo. They looked everywhere. They weren't in the photo booth, the Macy's department, or even in the mall!  
>"They left," Tails thought.<br>"No. If I know Amy, they wouldn't have left until 6," Sonic said.  
>"Then what happened?" There was a silence for about 5 minutes until Sonic spoke again.<br>"They were kidnapped."  
>"Come on, Sonic, don't go there." But that thought lingered for a while.<br>"Maybe it was that Meta..." Sonic was interrupted by sound of the intercom coming on.  
>"Listen Miles Prower, if you want to see the White Seed again, you will find all seven Chaos Emeralds within two weeks time. If you do not comply, then Amy Rose will be first to see the other side. <em>Thank you<em> for your time."  
>Tails growls under his breath," I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HERE ME!?"<p>

What will happen to Amy and Cosmo? Will Sonic and Tails find all seven Chaos Emeralds? Find out in  
><strong><em>Chapter 9<br>_**The Last Straw


End file.
